Series of One-Shots
by MoheiNeko
Summary: A series of one-shots with our protagonists from Metal Fight Beyblade. Some characters will be OOC. A lot of characters will probably be in this so I just added my favorite characters on the list. Some of these, will be sad. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade
1. Never Alone

**Welcome to my series of one-shots! Feel free to submit any requests and I'll do them. Just give me the details**

**I put random characters only because there is the limit of four. So just tell me which characters you want. Until then, these one-shots will be my ideas.**

**Also, not all of them will have to do with actual "Beyblade" but if you do want them to, all you have to do is ask!**

**This first one, means a lot ya know? After reading it, you will understand why. Also, Kenta, Yu, Gingka, and Da Xiang are my favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy.!**

* * *

_You're not good enough. Worthless. Nobody wants you._

Kenta rubbed away stray tears. He continued to walk down the dry street. The young green-haired boy had his head hung low. Without noticing, he bumped in to someone.

"Hey, watch it kid!"

Kenta looked up with dull brown eyes.

"Sorry." he whispered.

The man scoffed and said,

"Whatever" , before leaving.

Kenta sniffled before walking away. He watched as people laughed. His eyes saddened when he witnessed children his age dance with carefree minds. 'Why can't I be like that? Or.. Why can't I anymore?' he thought. He stopped abruptly when a ball landed right in front of his feet.

"Hey! Hey kid!"

Kenta slowly looked over to see two boys and a girl.

"Can you pass the ball over?!" the girl asked.

Kenta glanced back at the blue ball. He pulled back his leg and kicked the ball to them. He then shoved his hands in his pockets before walking once more.

Flashback

_Kenta collided with a brick wall. He cringed as the monstrous laughing echoed._

"_Aw is wittle Kenta gonna cwy?" one boy mocked._

"_N-No! I'm not going to cry!" Kenta shouted._

_He berated himself for lying as he could feel the tears forming. The same boy smacked him so hard, he flew back slightly._

"_Don't get cocky shrimp." he said._

"_Please stop!" Kenta cried._

_The boy growled and kicked Kenta in the stomach. His friends started to join in the "fun". Punches, jabs, kicks, and scratches all struck Kenta's small body. He dared not to cry out, no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes widened as one particular kick was delivered in his stomach. He choked out a small amount of blood. _

"_Alright, I think he's had enough." a different boy said, nervously._

"_No!" the first boy exclaimed. "He's worthless. Nobody wants a worthless kid like him anyway!"_

_He gave Kenta another harsh kick, causing Kenta to spit up more blood. His vision began to blur. Two other boys held the first one back as they retreated. Kenta let out a hoarse cough. _

"_Gingka. Gingka, please save me..." he whimpered miserably. But Kenta knew. He knew that his silent call for help would be unheard. Gingka had gone to visit a friend. He invited Kenta to come along, but the foolish boy declined. So he laid there, mangled and bruised as the rain danced on his skin._

Flashback End

Kenta released a silent sob.

"Kenchi! Kenchi!" an all too familiar voice called out.

He peered up to see a boy with fluffy yellow/orange hair and shining emerald eyes running toward him. He quickly wiped the tears off of his face. Kenta gave a weak smile as the boy approached.

"Hey, Yu." he said.

"How are ya Kenchi?" he asked as he gave Kenta a hug.

"I'm fine."

Yu rose an eye brow at the tone in Kenta's voice.

"Is something wrong Kenchi?" he asked.

Kenta froze.

"N-No! Nothing's wrong! I-I gotta go Yu!" he cried out.

'Kenchi..what are you keeping from me?' Yu thought as he watched Kenta's retreating form.

* * *

Kenta breathed out a sigh. He slid down his door and pulled his knees to his chest. He buried his face in his arms as the sinister voices of the boys echoed.

_Worthless. A nobody. Not good enough. Nobody wants a worthless kid like him anyway._

Kenta glanced up with dull brown eyes. A glint caught his eye. He rose up and stopped at the counter. 'No one will be home for a few hours..' he thought. Kenta felt as if his body was in a trance. Cold metal pierced his skin. He let out a ragged breath as the object slipped from his hand and clattered on the ground. Kenta let out a whimper before slumping to the ground.

* * *

"Are you sure Yu?" a large man asked.

"Yeah Ben Ben, Kenchi was acting strange for sure." Yu said as he walked up Kenta's door step.

"Well let's go see what's wrong with him." Benkei said.

Yu knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Kenta usually answers on the first knock.." Benkei said, slightly worried.

Yu knocked again. The same reaction happened. Benkei and Yu glanced at each other before shaking the door handle. Thankful that it was unlocked, the two boys barged through.

"Kenta?!" Benkei called out.

As he continued to yell for his friend, Yu made his way toward the kitchen. He stopped abruptly. His eyes were constricted with horror.

"KENCHI!" he screamed.

Benkei rushed toward the hysterical boy and choked out a gasp. Kenta was pale and small pool of blood surrounded him. Yu shook the semi-lifeless boy. Tears cascaded and dropped on Kenta's cheeks.

"Yu, go call 911!" Benkei ordered.

Yu sniffed and rushed to the phone with wobbly legs. Benkei put two shaky fingers on Kenta's neck. Benkei let out sob as he felt a weak thump play against his fingers. He fell to his knees and pulled the limp body on his lap. He jerked off his hat and pressed it tightly on Kenta's injury. It was then Yu returned. His cheeks were covered with streaks of tears. Sobs came from his throat.

"Th-They s-said they w-will be here s-soon." he choked out.

Benkei silently nodded. Yu stumbled up and fell to his knees. He grabbed Kenta's slightly cold hand.

"Why Kenchi! Why did you do this?!" he sobbed.

Soon, the paramedics arrived.

* * *

Heavy eyelids blinked open. 'Where-Where am I?'

"K-Kenta?"

Kenta looked to see a boy with dark red spikey hair and golden-brown eyes. They shined with tears. A few slipped down. Kenta's eyes widened.

"G-Gingka?" he whispered.

His voice was weak. Gingka gripped his hand gently.

"Why Kenta?" he asked.

Kenta couldn't help the tears that slipped at Gingka's broken tone. Gingka wiped them away. When Kenta didn't answer, Gingka continued.

"If Yu and Benkei didn't get there when they did, you'd be dead Kenta. Everyone is torn about this. Especially Yu and Benkei. Yu hasn't stopped crying. When he finally went to sleep, he kept whimpering and calling for you. Benkei won't even speak. Kyoya tried to coax him out of the silence but even that didn't work." he said.

Kenta looked down in guilt and shame.

"And me."

Kenta noted the thickness in Gingka's voice. He snapped his head up as Gingka sobbed. Tears continuously fell from Kenta's eyes.

"When I got the call about what happened, my heart froze. I felt the same way when I thought my father was dead. Kenta, you're my very best friend. My little brother and I can't lose you." Gingka said.

He gritted his teeth as tears streamed down. Kenta whimpered and pulled at Gingka's arm. Catching on, Gingka rose up and climbed on the bed. He enveloped Kenta in a gentle hug. Kenta nuzzled his face in Gingka's shoulder murmuring,

"I'm sorry." over and over again.

Eventually, Kenta explained to Gingka why he chose the action. At first, Gingka became angry with himself. After a few minutes, Kenta was able to convince Gingka to calm down. Now, Kenta laid with his head resting on Gingka's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Gingka." Kenta whispered.

"It's okay." Gingka said.

"I'll apologize to everyone tomorrow."

Gingka smiled. When he felt the small boy fall limp, he looked down in slight shock, fearing the worse. He smiled as soft breaths escaped Kenta's slightly parted lips. The sound of someone clearing their throat grabbed Gingka's attention. He looked up to see the doctor. It was a female with brown hair and purple eyes. She smiled softly at the sight of Gingka and Kenta.

"I came to let you know that everything should be fine but I'd keep an eye on him." she said.

"Don't worry. Everything has been resolved, but that doesn't mean I won't. Anyway, when can he leave?" Gingka asked.

"I'd say in about four to five days. Maybe three." she said.

Gingka smiled and nodded. When the doctor left, he felt his his grow heavy. He slipped his shoes off and climbed under the covers. He yawned and laid his head back against the pillows. He felt Kenta's head drop on his shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

Kenta walked down the street with a smile on his face. The day after his talk with Gingka, Kenta apologized to everyone. He explained what caused him to take action. Everyone grew extremely angry at the group of guys who harassed Kenta. As they ranted, Kenta couldn't stop the smile that formed. It felt good to know that his friends really did care for him. Gingka and Yu noticed this. They both leaped with joy inside, happy that Kenta seemed to be getting better.

It was now week later. Kenta had been given a special wrap that covered his injury. It was covered in smiley faces that Yu had drawn.

"Hey kid!"

Kenta looked up to see the same guys who hurt him. Both mentally and physically. What surprised the gang of boys, was the smile still plastered on Kenta's face.

"Yes?" Kenta asked.

The guys recovered from their shock and approached Kenta.

"Ready for another beat down?" the first boy from before asked.

Kenta frowned and suddenly asked,

"What did I do to you? What did I do to make you hate me?"

Again, they were shocked.

"There is no reason." the boy said. "And we don't need one. You're nothing special. You'll be alone. Just like the worthless little kid you are."

Before Kenta could respond, a voice interrupted,

"You're wrong."

They turned to see Gingka walking up. He stood next to Kenta.

"What are you talking about?!" the boy snapped.

"Kenta isn't worthless." Benkei said as he arrived.

"He has a big heart." Yu said as he also appeared.

The rest of their friends soon joined.

"His smile is bright." Hikaru said.

"And contagious" Tsubasa added.

"We don't like Kenta." Kyoya said.

"We love him." Madoka finished with a smile.

"As his friends." Masamune started.

"And family." Gingka added.

"We will never let him suffer." they all finished.

Kent smiled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You see." he said as he turned back to the gang. "I'm not as worthless as you think."

Gingka slung an arm around Kenta's shoulders.

"You're not worthless at all bro." he said.

Kenta smiled at him and nodded. He faced the gang with a determined gaze.

"And I'll never be alone."

They growled before leaving. Everyone cheered. Kenta smiled brightly and flung himself toward Gingka. He wrapped his arms around Gingka's neck as he was swung around. As everyone walked toward the burger joint, A stray thought came to Kenta's mind.

_'Everything that happened was for nothing. I thought that no one would understand and that I was all alone.'_

"Kenta! Hurry up!" Gingka yelled.

"Coming Gingka!" Kenta yelled back.

He started to run.

_'But I was never alone to begin with.'_

* * *

**Alright! R&R please. I hope you guys enjoyed the first one-shot. If you didn't well, that's okay. It was sad huh? Don't get me wrong, Kenta's one of my very favorite characters. He's so adorable c: **

**Anyway, if any requests again just tell me. But until next time: Ja ne!**


	2. The Cave

**Thanks to the people who favorited and reviewed! Also, I will tell you the characters that will appear in the one-shots**

**In this one: Gingka, Kenta, and Yu**

**This one kind of popped in my mind. And no, not all of them will end up like this. But please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beybalde or the characters**

* * *

"Where are we going Gingka?"

Gingka smiled down at Kenta.

"Now where will the fun be in the surprise?" he asked playfully.

Kenta giggled and nodded. Gingka looked back ahead. He smiled to himself as the past years ran through his mind. He and Kenta had grown up together. Granted, Gingka was older than Kenta, but the boys were as close as ever. He frowned as a certain day flashed in his mind. The day Kenta's mother died. Gingka would never ever forget that day. The day that everything started.

_Flashback_

_~ 7 years ago_

_Gingka and his father, Ryo, laughed as they walked down the road. They were having a father and son day out and Gingka couldn't be happier. They stopped abruptly when a scream echoed. Ryo looked around frantically. His eyes widened as they came across a burning house about two miles away. Gingka followed his father's gaze and gasped in complete horror._

_"Dad! That's Kenta's house!" he yelled in fear._

_As Ryo processed what his son had just said, he sped off toward the house. Gingka didn't hesitate to follow. He stopped suddenly as they arrived. The flames flickered in Gingka's eyes as they danced. His golden-brown eyes were shining with tears. He was snapped out of his trance as Ryo ran in to the burning home._

_"Dad! Dad!" Gingka called in worry._

_A few minutes later, Ryo came out with a small form in his arms. Soot covered the delicate face. The small hand weakly gripped Ryo's collar. Gingka finally let the tears fall._

_"Kenta!" he shouted._

_Ryo hurriedly placed him in Gingka's arms. He turned and saw a woman looking at them with fear._

_"Call 911!" he yelled._

_She jumped in shock._

_"They're already on there way! Someone called!" she shouted back._

_"Well call again! Hurry!"_

_The woman nodded and pulled out her phone. Ryo took a deep breath and ran back in the house. Gingka looked back at Kenta. His normally peach skin was pale and covered with soot._

_"Kenta.." Gingka breathed out._

_Kenta's eyes fluttered as he weakly glanced up at Gingka. He gave a shaky smile._

_"G-Gingk-ka.." he whispered._

_Gingka grimaced at how weak the young boy's voice was. Ryo walked out of the house with his head hung low. Gingka turned to his dad. Ryo shook his head sadly, causing Gingka to gasp._

_"Gingka.."_

_Gingka gazed back at Kenta with a sad expression._

_"W-What's wrong?" Kenta gasped out._

_He started to cough a little. Gingka closed his eyes tightly and starred in to Kenta's half-lidded eyes. He let out a shaky breath._

_"Kenta.. y-your parents-"_

_He was interrupted with Kenta's gasp in realization. The four year old boy let out a broken sob. Gingka's own tears fell on his cheeks. All of a sudden, Kenta started to gasp for air. He grabbed Gingka's hand in a frail matter. Gingka started to panic as did Ryo. They heard sirens approaching._

_"Kenta hold on!" Ryo exclaimed, instantly appearing at their side._

_"Please Kenta!" Gingka pleaded._

_"G-Gingk-k-k-ka" Kenta murmured as he coughed violently._

_Then, his coughs quieted down as his eyes started to close. He fell limp, his head tilted back with his mouth parted slightly._

_"Kenta!" Gingka cried._

_Ryo placed his fingers on Kenta's neck. When he felt a pulse, he ran and went to meet the paramedics and firefighters. Gingka shook Kenta as he sobbed. The small boy's limbs wobbled. Ryo pulled Gingka away as the paramedics took Kenta from him. Water from the hoses splashed on them._

_"Kenta! Kenta!" Gingka wailed as he stretched out his arm toward the boy._  
_Ryo his son close and whispered,_

_"It's going to be okay. Kenta will be okay."_

_Gingka sniffled and nodded as he and his father watched them drive off._

_Flashback End_

Ryo had went through a four day adoption process. During that time, Kenta was in a coma. When he awoke on the fourth day, Gingka had told him all about the adoption. Although Kenta was upset about the death of his mom, he was happy to have Gingka as a brother. Ryo had told Kenta he didn't need to call him dad, but the boy insisted. The small boy grew up without a father, so Ryo was perfect.

Gingka was snapped out of his thoughts when Kenta started poking his sides. He blinked and looked down.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I called your name like eight times!" Kenta said.

Gingka smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry" he said.

"Is everything okay Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"Yup!"

Gingka smiled and turned his attention back to the trail. Kenta noticed that they were coming up to a cave. In front of it, a young boy with fluffy yellow-orange hair stood with a large smile. Kenta smiled widly.

"Yu!" he exclaimed.

He rushed toward the blonde boy. Yu let out a laugh and raced to Kenta. Gingka smiled as the two younger boys enveloped each other in a hug. Yu was a very good friend to their family. When he was younger, he was abandoned by his mother after his father died. During Yu's travels, he met Gingka, Kenta, and their friends. Over time, he became close with them and eventually started to stay with Ryo. He wasn't always there though, only when he needed a place to sleep and eat. That was perfectly fine with them.

"Kenchi!" Yu said happily.

"What are you doing here Yu?" Kenta asked.

"Well, Gingky asked me to come. Haha! So I came!" Yu said.

Kenta looked at Gingka in confusion.

"Come to where?" he asked.

Gingka smiled and pointed to the cave. Kenta looked inside and noticed magnificent colors glistening. He gasped.

"This is the cave I've been wanting to visit!" he said excitedly.

Gingka and Yu laughed.

"I know. I told you we'd go." Gingka said as he laughed.

Kenta launched himself in Gingka's arms. Gingka yelped in surprise.

"Thanks Gingka! You're the best brother ever!" Kenta yelled.

Gingka's eyes widened as a broad smiled made its way on his face. He placed Kenta down and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Kenta." he said.

Kenta and Yu smiled, knowing how much that meant to the older. As they entered the cave, Kenta's eyes widened massively.

"Woah.." he breathed out.

"This is awesome!" Yu exclaimed.

Gingka nodded, thinking the same thing. "I've never really seen anything like this. It's like an inside rainbow." he said.

Yu laughed at the comparison. Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. Giant rocks started to fall and crash down. They screamed and ran toward the entrance. On the way, Kenta tripped and fell on his face. He looked up in fear as a rock fell right above him.

"Kenta!" Gingka yelled.

Gingka ran with full speed and scooped up Kenta before the rock smashed his head.

"AH!"

Gingka whipped around to see Yu buried in the rocks.

"YU!" Gingka and Kenta shrieked.

They rushed to the pile of rocks. Gingka placed Kenta down then frantically pushed away the stones.

"YU! YU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Gingka called.

No answer. Kenta let out a whimper. Gingka looked toward him in concern as he continued to brush away the rubble.

"What's wrong Kenta?" he asked.

"I-I think I hurt my ankle." Kenta whispered.

Gingka frowned. He motioned a few feet away.

"Go sit over there." he said.

He turned his attention back to the rocks. Kenta grunted as he pushed away a rather large rock.

"No. I want to help." he said.

Gingka didn't answer as his fingers brushed against something soft. Something yellow-orange caught his eye. He hurried;y brushed the debris away and struggled to push a large rock away. He gasped in absolute horror at what he saw. Yu crumbled form had gashes all over. Blood caked the top of his head. His hair was matted with dust covering it.

"Yu!" he exclaimed.

He gently yet quickly pulled the slack body in his arms. Kenta scrambled over and gasped at Yu's form. Tears started to fall silently. Gingka took off his scarf and wrapped it around Yu's head. He teared off half and wrapped the boy's bloody arm and leg. He glanced back at Yu's face. It was peaceful and pained. He hugged the boy close and gritted his teeth. Tears dribbled down his dust covered cheeks.

"Yu.." Kenta whimpered.

He grabbed the limp hand. Kenta started to cough lightly. He crawled over and rested his head on Gingka's shoulder, still holding on to Yu's hand. Gingka let out a cough as he wrapped an arm around Kenta.

* * *

"Sir, you need to stay back here. There was a cave-in." a guide said.

Ryo turned sharply at the woman.

"I _will not_! My sons are up there in the cave!" he said with a stern voice.

Worry was also noted. The woman gasped and dialed 911 on her phone. Seeing the chance, Ryo quickly ran up the trail. He remembered seeing the cave on the TV at home. His heart almost stopped when he realized what cave it was. The cave Gingka had taken Kenta, Yu also being there. 'Please! Hang on!' he thought as tears blurred his vision. Sirens were heard in the background.

* * *

Gingka let his head fall back against the wall. It was getting harder to breathe. Gingka shot his eyes downward when Yu groaned.

"Yu.." he whispered.

Yu fluttered his eyes open half way.

"Gingky..." he whispered. He coughed hard. "I-It's hard to breathe Gingky.."

Gingka nodded, feeling the struggle. Tears clouded his vision as he glanced at the unconscious Kenta. He had fallen unconscious due to the lack of air ten minutes ago. Gingka let out a small sob as he touched Kenta's pale cheek.

"I'm sorry Kenta.. this wasn't supposed to happen." Gingka whispered brokenly.

He weakly pulled the two unconscious boys closer as he moved toward the entrance. He coughed while he felt around the rocks and smiled weakly. There were few rocks he was able to move. They were slightly large but Gingka would move them. He had to. He pushed them away with all his might. Sadly, only a few budged. He wobbled over and lifted Kenta in his arms. He gently pushed him through the hole. He repeated the same process with Yu. Due to Yu's hair pushed against the stones, a few more crumbled down closing the cave back up. But Gingka didn't care. All he cared about was Kenta and Yu being safe. His eyes fluttered as memories flooded his mind.

* * *

Ryo ran full speed as he approached the cave, paramedics behind him. He gasped in horror when he came across the two unconscious boys.

"Kenta! Yu!" he cried out.

He dropped to his knees and lifted the boys in his arms. Surely enough, they both started to cough and gasp for air. Two paramedics hurriedly placed an oxygen mask over their mouths and noses. Ryo gasped in fear as his head shot up.

"Sir, calm down. Your sons will be fine." on paramedic said.

Tears ran down his face as he glared at the man.

"I have three sons!" he shouted. He turned back to the cave. "Gingka! Gingka, my son, can you here me?!"

A firefighter who had came along moved to the front.

"Step aside." he ordered.

With all of his strength, he moved the rocks with Ryo and a different paramedic's help.

"Gingka!" Ryo cried.

Gingka was incredibly pale. He chest was barely rising. Ignoring the protests, Ryo rushed in and gathered the lifeless form in his arms. He kissed his head as he walked out. They placed a mask on him. Minutes later, Gingka gasped as he awoke. His tired eyes met his dad's.

"D-Dad.." he gasped out.

Ryo gave teary smile.

"Hello, my son." he whispered.

Gingka blinked rapidly as tears formed. "I'm sorry dad. I-I tried t-to save them. Kenta and Yu. I-I-"

"Shh.." Ryo interrupted. "They're fine. They're alive Gingka. They're on their way to the hospital as are we."

"S-So they're okay? They're safe?"

"Yes my son. You did a wonderful job."

Gingka smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. A smile was plastered on his face, happy he was able to save the other two.

* * *

**R&R.**


	3. Unwanted Rage

**I appreciate the reviews! This next one is a character request from MidnightEclipse15. Though I wasn't given much detail, I'm going to just go with it. Bare with me on this particular story okay guys? I have never written a story with Ryuga. But I'm trying with this one. I read over it about five times. I realize that this is similar to a different Ryuga and Kenta story. But it was not my intention. I read that story and though we have similarities in the story, it is no where the same. But I did enjoy that one very much.**

**Characters: Ryuga and Kenta.**

**Warning: Ryuga might seem a bit OOC..**

**Keep sending in those requests! I already have one for the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters**

**(Also do not get confused. This is not romance)**

**I'm sorry if this seems choppy. I haven't been feeling good and I'm pretty tired, so I'm not as focused. Due to this, this one might be shorter than the other two.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kenta sighed as he poked the dirt. He was bored. Ryuga had gone off to find food and left Kenta. The young boy continued to play in the dirt with a twig.

"Why couldn't I have gone?" he mumbled.

He looked across the camp site with sad brown eyes. He was slightly afraid. During the time he had traveled with Ryuga, he noted the teen's anger problem. Now, after a few minutes of meeting Ryuga, that was something he hid well. But Kenta noticed a change. Ever since he started to acompany the male, the anger seemed to get worse. Ryuga would get furious over little things. One time, he had gotten the wrong fish. The kind that Ryuga hated. So instead of tossing it aside, Ryuga decided to yell at Kenta and leave for an hour. This anger. The anger that Ryuga bottled up inside. It scared Kenta greatly. He was no idiot. Kenta knew of the risks it caused.

But now, Kenta was in for it. He had seen some fruit when he and Ryuga had arrived. When Ryuga left, Kenta went to grab some. On his way back, he tripped over something. Peering over his shoulder, Kenta gasped. He had torn Ryuga's favorite jacket. Dirt and leaves covered it. After cleaning it off, Kenta sat on a log where he currently stayed, playing with dirt.

"I'm so dead.. If I had gone, none of this would've happened.." Kenta whispered.

"What are you going on about?" a gruff voice asked.

Kenta whipped his head toward the voice with wide eyes. Ryuga stood there, holding a few fish.

"R-Ryuga!" Kenta exclaimed.

He started to slightly shake out of nervousness. Ryuga rose an eye brow at that. His eyes fell on his now dust covered and torn white jacket. He dropped the fish and quietly strolled to the jacket. Kenta gulped and stood with shaky legs.

"R-Ryuga I'm sorry!" Kenta said.

"How did this happen?" Ryuga asked calmly.

Kenta bit his lip.

"W-Well, after you left I went to get some fruit I saw earlier. When I got back, I tripped over your jacket and it tore." he said.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" Ryuga practically yelled.

"Y-Yes but-"

"Why didn't you listen?! None of this would have happened if you just listened!"

Ryuga started to shake with anger. Kenta's eyes widened. He stood up and slowly approached Ryuga.

"D-Don't let it Ryuga! Don't let the anger control you!" he yelled desperately.

Those words slowly ran through Ryuga's mind.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as his eye sight turned red.

He didn't notice anything until he heard Kenta's cry of pain. Ryuga blinked in confusion and looked down at the boy. Kenta was holding his left eye and nose while he shook. Blood was slightly leaking from the young boy's left nostril. Tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes and fell silently. Ryuga stumbled back in shock. He had struck the boy. The boy who had shown him kindness and, dare he say it, friendship. Ryuga growled at himself. He turned away and sped off, not giving the thought of looking back.

"W-Wait! Ryuga! Ryuga wait!" Kenta shouted after him.

He rubbed away the blood from his nose. He stood, only to fall back down, still dazed from the blow. Kenta began to whimper.

"No..Ryuga come back.."

* * *

Ryuga huffed as he kicked away a few rocks.

"The brat shouldn't have gone off." he said to himself. "He never listens."

Ryuga grunted as he harshly kicked a dying tree. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew he couldn't get rid of the immense guilt that settled in his chest. He didn't mean to strike Kenta. The boy was his only friend. Yes, friend. No matter how hard Ryuga tried to deny it. Kenta had been caring toward him, when he had been harsh to the boy. Ryuga would never admit this but, he held a special place for Kenta in his heart. He had managed to slightly melt the ice-coated heart. How? Ryuga knew he would never understand or be able to answer that. But now, now the boy hated him.

'It was only a matter of time anyway. It couldn't be helped.' Ryuga thought.

But he knew that was a lie. He could've held himself back..right? Ryuga shook his head and walked on. It was over now. He ruined it all.

* * *

Kenta grunted as he stepped over a rather large root. He was covered in scratches and his clothes were torn. Kenta tripped over a different group of roots. He stayed there and sniffled. He half wished that Gingka was here. The red-haired boy was like an older brother to him and he missed him greatly. But if Kenta learned anything from Gingka and Ryuga, it was to never give up.

"Ryuga.." Kenta whispered.

He stumbled and clutched the teen's torn jacket. He had to find him. Kenta knew that Ryuga couldn't have gone too far. So he had to-no-needed to find him. He wouldn't deny that he and Ryuga had become close over time. They had grown a friendship that Kenta would never regret. Once you were considered a friend, Kenta would be loyal to you through the end.

Kenta shivered and let out a cough. He had fallen into a river, looking for his wandering friend. He couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy. His clothes stuck to him. He coughed as he leaned against a tree.

"Ryuga where-where are you..please..tell me where you are.." Kenta whispered.

He felt sweat start to appear on his forehead. 'I know I need to rest but I can't! I-I have to keep going.' he thought. As he took one more step, his eyes rolled back and he slumped on the moist ground.

It was an hour until Kenta awoke. An hour lost. Kenta opened his beautiful brown eyes. He gasped and sat up. He winced and clutched his head. His eyes widened in horror as realization dawned on him. 'Oh no! Ryuga could be anywhere!' he screamed at himself. He scrambled to his feet and instantly wished he hadn't. He still felt weak. He tied Ryuga's jacket around his waist and started off. Not noticing, Kenta tripped over something smooth. Due to this, he tumbled down a hill, crying out each time he hit the ground. When he finally stopped, he was at the end of a cliff. He was hanging on for his life. With blurry eyes, he was one of his biggest fears approaching him quickly. A ten foot snake gliding through the dirt, hissing. Kenta's mind seemed to process what was happening as his eyes cleared and widened.

"S-SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!"

Kenta found his strength begin to deteriorate as his eyes started to close. His fingers began to slip.

* * *

Ryuga sat with his back against the tree. Guilt still lingered inside.

"S-SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!"

Ryuga's eyes flew open at the scream. He knew that scream. That voice. He shot up and looked around desperately. He widened his eyes as he glanced toward Southeast. Kenta was dangling off the cliff. He jumped up when he saw the small boy's fingers give out. He noticed a thick vine and quickly grabbed it. As he swung, Kenta tumbled toward the ground.

'Come on! Come on!' Ryuga pleaded as the wind blew against his face. He reached his hand out. Right as he touched the small boy's cold hand, he tightened his grip. He swung his arm, successfully being able to pull Kenta upward. He pulled the boy close.

"Kenta!" Ryuga called.

When he received no answer, he looked to see that the boy was unconscious. Ryuga's mouth twisted. He shot his head up as he heard a stretching sound. The vine was starting to snap. He looked down, noticing the rushing river. Ryuga grimaced. He untied the jacket from Kenta's waist, barely being able to hold on to the boy. As the vine fully broke, he threw the jacket. When it hit the edge of the bank, Ryuga clutched Kenta close to him, awaiting the icy feel of the water.

Cold and annoyed. Those were the current feelings Ryuga felt. Cold because of the icy river. Annoyed with himself for getting them into this mess. Through the water, he could scarcely see Kenta's face starting to become emotionless. This caused Ryuga's heart to beat rapidly. He kicked his feet with immense speed and pushed himself above the water. He pulled Kenta up so that his head was above. Ryuga noticed that they were close to the bank. He felt his legs grow weak but managed to keep pushing on. When Ryuga finally reached it, he pushed Kenta on the surface. The small boy's body made no movement. His head lolled to the side. Ryuga's eyes widened as he sank under the currents.

'No. I won't let this happen.'

He reached up and grabbed the surface. He gasped as he broke the surface. Ryuga pulled himself up. He looked to the side and noticed that Kenta had not moved an inch. This worried the white haired teen. He quickly made his way to the motionless boy. His eyes burned as he realized that Kenta's chest wasn't moving. He crouched down and placed his fingers on Kenta's neck. He felt as if his heart had shattered when no pulse played. He glared at the ground. He remembered an act he had preformed when a similar situation occurred many years ago. Ryuga began the steps of CPR. For the first time, he started to feel his emotions get the best of him. Kenta still refused to breathe after the chest compressions. He tilted Kenta's head back and began the second step of the process. After five minutes, Kenta gagged and started to cough up water. Ryuga moved back, giving Kenta some space. He had never seen someone throw up so much water. That was probably because he was a loner most of his life. When he was sure Kenta had finished, Ryuga pulled the boy close. Kenta was breathing heavily as he weakly glanced up. His eyes slightly grew wide in surprise.

"R-Ryug-ga?" he whispered.

Ryuga said and did nothing except hug the fragile boy close. He reached over and grabbed his jacket. He stood, with Kenta still in his arms, and walked further into the forest.

After finding a spot, Ryuga made a fire. He wrapped Kenta in his jacket and pulled the boy to him. His head rested on Ryuga's damp chest. Ryuga fought with himself all day on how to apologize. He had absolutely no experience, but given what today has been like, he needed to.

"I'm sorry Kenta. I shouldn't have lashed out on you. You were right." he said.

Kenta shook his head.

"You didn't mean to. It's okay. Thank you for saving me." he whispered.

Ryuga leaned back against a tree and rolled his eyes.

"You're my friend, so it's natural that I'm going to save you right?" he said.

Kenta picked up his head and looked at the teen in surprise. When he noticed that his eyes were closed, Kenta rested his head back on Ryuga's chest. Ryuga sighed through his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut. Then, he did something that shocked Kenta greatly. Ryuga started to sway. Kenta let out a small gasp and then smiled. His eyes grew heavy as the swaying continued. He nuzzled more into the warmth. It took all Ryuga had to not voice his embarrassment. He visibly relaxed as the sound of Kenta's soft breathing reached his ears.

_'For you Kenta, my friend. I will let go. Somehow, you've managed to put a crack in my shell. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I've always wanted a companion. A friend. But in fear of the rejection I felt as a child resurfacing, I pushed everyone away. You're light..and sometimes I fear that I will go blind. So I thank you, for being my friend. And because of that one word, I will let go of this unwanted rage.'_

**R&R please.  
**


	4. I'm With You

**Before I start, I would like to mention that I am taking OC's. If you would like your OC to be in one of my one-shot stories, fill this form:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Race (optional):**

**Personality: **

**Physical Description: (In this I mean eye color, hair style/color, style/outfit. This needs to be descriptive)**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**A little background information:**

**Three sentences involving your character: (what I mean by this is, give me an example of him/her so I can have an idea on how to write your OC.)**

**Who you want in the story:  
**

**If you want your OC to have a beyblade, then please give the name, description, and attacks.**

**SO! On to this. This is a character request from Graceful Amaryllis. I am also adding in her OC **

**Characters: Da Xiang, Chi-Yun, Ninel(OC of Graceful Amaryllis), Mei-Mei, and Chao Xin. **

**The last two will hardly be in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the obvious characters. Ninel belongs to Graceful Amaryllis**

**This is Da Xiang x Ninel shipping as well**

**Also, I will use my OC in some of the stories as well, her name is Nichi c: okay sorry!**

* * *

Chi-Yun watched helplessly as his best friend was wheeled away. His best friend. The only one who gave him a chance at the Beylin Temple. They've been through everything together. But now, Chi-Yun was living a nightmare. They were ambushed. When Chi-Yun became cornered, Da Xiang had hurried to his rescue. The attackers used there beys to attack Da Xiang and not Rock to that, Da Xiang was horribly injured. Marks were all over his body. When a bey hit Da Xiang's neck and head, the Chinese teen had slumped to the floor. Chi-Yun wasn't one who cried much, but he couldn't stop the flowing tears that cascaded down his bruised cheeks as he watched his fallen friend. The attackers were satisfied and fled as he called for Mei-Mei to get help. Chi-Yun remembered his conversation with Ninel, Da Xiang's girlfriend.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" a female voice answered_

"_N-Ninel?" Chi-Yun asked._

"_Chi-Yun? What is it?" the girl, Ninel, asked._

"_D-Da Xaing was injured, badly."_

_Ninel was quiet. She could hear the thickness in Chi-Yun's voice. It slightly surprised her since the young boy was perfect at masking the certain emotion. But she understood and couldn't blame him. They both loved Da Xiang, but of course, in different terms. He was like an older brother to the young boy. _

"_Chi-Yun, I'm on my way." Ninel said finally._

_Flashback End_

Chi-Yun looked down in shame. 'Why? Why couldn't Chi-Yun help?' he thought miserably.

"Chi-Yun.." a familiar voice said.

The young boy turned to see a slight muscular figured girl about sixteen or seventeen. She had straight shoulder length vermilion colored hair with muted red violet streaks. Her bangs were swept toward the left and covered her left eye. She had striking goldenrod colored eyes and light peach skin. She wore a loose silver colored , off the shoulder, halter top. It had kimono length sleeves. She also had a pair of metallic blue leather combat gloves. Her denim shorts were boy designed with a metallic blue color. Black fishnet leggings were noticeable underneath. The girl also had silver thigh-length leather boots on. A braided silver leather hide headband on her head with a silver snowflake placed on it.. She had a pair of tanzanite snowflake stud earrings with a matching silver ring with a tanzanite snowflake gemstone.

"Ninel." Chi-Yun whispered as he threw his arms around her.

"It will be alright." Ninel assured.

Chi-Yun said nothing and continued to grip her shirt.

"What happened?" Ninel asked.

It was then that Chi-Yun let go. He let his head fall down in shame once more. He proceeded to explain what happened.

Ninel felt her heart break a little at the story.

"But you both know martial arts, couldn't that be of use?" she asked.

"There were too many. We tried though. We did." Chi-Yun said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go see him."

Chi-Yun nodded and led her to the medical wing. When they entered a specific room, Ninel froze at the sight in front of her. A teen with long dark hair, with blonde highlights on the sides, laid on the bed. Da Xiang. His skin was pale and badly bruised. Blood seeped from the wounds. Mei-Mei approached them while ridding her face of tears.

"Mei-Mei?" Chi-Yun asked in worry.

"What's happening?" Ninel asked in equal worry.

Mei-Mei let out a shaky breath before sobbing.

"H-His wo-wounds are poisoned!" she cried.

Ninel gasped and worriedly looked at her boyfriend. Tears welded in the corners of her eyes. She slowly walked toward him. She could vaguely hear Mei-Mei and Chi-Yun's conversation. Ninel pulled up a chair and sat in it. With a semi-shaking hand, she grabbed Da Xiang's limp one. She could hear Chi-Yun leave the room. She closed her eyes tightly in despair.

"Da Xiang..." she whispered.

"N-Nin-nel?" a deep weak voice asked hoarsely.

Ninel's eyes snapped open and glanced down. Normally, those green eyes would have that certain sparkle, shining ever so brightly. But now, they looked at were with a dull weak gaze. Ninel let a stray tear slip. She allowed her eyes to close as fingers ghosted over her cheek and wiped the tear.

"Why are you crying? W-What happened?" Da Xaing whispered.

Ninel shook her head. She absolutely _despised_ seeing him like this. It-It wasn't _him_. She opened her eyes and sucked in a breath. She bit her lip as nervousness started to take over. She slowly brought herself down and placed a soft kiss on Da Xiang's closed lips. The teen's eyes fluttered as he fell into a deep, agonizing sleep.

* * *

Chi-Yun choked down a sob. It wasn't fair. None of it. His hands shook in sorrow and anger. The anger was at himself. He should've been the one lying on that bed. Chi-Yun tensed as he felt arms wrap around him. He turned and his eyes met a red Chinese dress. He glanced up and hugged Mei-Mei.

"There's a way Chi-Yun." she said.

Her voice was slightly thick. Chi-Yun looked at her in a curious yet hopeful matter.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When I came to find you, one of the doctors came and told me that there is something called 'Atoli' in the bamboo forest south from here."

Chi-Yun gasped. There was hope. If he could get that remedy, Da Xiang could live! Chi-Yun shot up with a look of determinaton crossed his face. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Chi-Yun must go there then." he said.

Mei-Mei looked worriedly at the boy in front of her.

"But Chi-Yun, that place is dangerous. Da Xiang told us never to go there." she said.

Chi-Yun shook his head. He sniffled and quickly got rid of the tear streaks.

"If no one does, Da Xaing will die." he said.

"But-"

"No." Chi-Yun interrupted. He met Mei-Mei's eyes with a sad gaze. "Chi-Yun—Chi-Yun wll not let his best friend die."

He then left toward the room Ninel and Da Xiang was in. Ninel glanced up to see who had entered. She smiled at Chi-Yun.

"You okay?" she asked.

Chi-Yun gave a stiff nod. He walked over and starred at Da Xiang's pained face. He took off his hat and glanced at it for a while. He placed it in Da Xiang's hands before stepping back.

"Chi-Yun is with you." he whispered.

He walked up and pecked the unconscious teen's forehead. Chi-Yun looked to see Ninel looking at him questionably.

"When we were little, Chi-Yun would do that when Da Xiang was hurt or sick. Then we became older and it stopped." he explained.

Ninel nodded in understanding. Chi-Yun decided then that it was time to tell Ninel what else was going on. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"There is a chance he can live?" she asked hopeful, hoping she heard him right.

Chi-Yun nodded. Ninel stood.

"Then let's go." she stated.

Chi-Yun shook his head and said,

"No."

Ninel recoiled in shock and in slight anger.

"What do you mean 'No'? She asked. "There's a-

"Chi-Yun must do this alone. You need to stay with Da Xiang. He needs you." Chi-Yun said.

He starred into Ninel's goldenrod orbs with a gaze that meant he wouldn't take no for an answer. Ninel respected Chi-Yun's determinaton. She nodded.

"Although I don't like this, alright." she said.

Chi-Yun looked at her in shock.

"What?" Ninel asked. She looked sadly at Da Xiang. "I-"

"There back! The intruders are back!" someone shouted.

Chi-Yun and Ninel snapped their head toward the door. Ninel looked at the young boy with a hard gaze.

"Go. We'll hold them off. Just hurry and escape! Now!" she shouted over the noise.

Chi-Yun nodded and left the room quickly. Ninel peered outside and noticed Mei-Mei close by.

"Mei-Mei!" she yelled.

The purple eyed girl glanced over with wide eyes. Ninel waved her over.

"Watch over Da Xiang." Ninel told her. "I have something to take care of."

"Okay. Be careful Ninel." Mei-Mei responded.

Ninel nodded and ran outside. She took out her bey, Glaciate Alicorn CH170RF. The energy ring was white and turquoise colored. The pattern designs resembled the hooves and mane of an Alicorn. The turquoise fusion wheel was a circular shaped wheel made from a blue-violet unbreakable glass, with six miniature gaps. There were three layers on the fusion wheel which adjusted to different modes manually. The face bolt was silver colored with a face of a white colored Alicorn. The mane and horn was a turquoise color. The spin track was also turquoise colored and adjusted sizes from 145, 170, 185, and 230. The performance tip was a white colored round flat performance tip.

Ninel glared at the intruders and said,

"It's on."

* * *

Chi-Yun grunted as a twig smacked his face. He felt guilty for leaving his friends behind. But he knew that this wasn't a time to worry about that. He had his own mission. One that he needed to complete. As of now, he was an hour away from the Beylin Temple. He had encountered a tiger, which he barely escaped from. His fingers were scraped as was his face. He gritted his teeth and bared the pain that settled. 'This is nothing. It's just like trainng.' he thought. When he reached the top of the small cliff, he noticed the bamboo forest. A smiled broke out on his face. He climbed up fully and scanned the area.

" I made it.." he whispered.

Suddenly, a blast came out of no where, knockng him backwards.

"Ah!" Chi-Yun exclaimed.

He peeked an eye open as a sinister laugh echoed around him.

"I knew you'd be here."

Chi-Yun looked up to see a man with red hair and brown eyes. An evil smile was plastered on his olive skin.

_**"You!"**_ Chi-Yun growled.

* * *

_-Back at the Temple_

Ninel panted as she finished a battle.

"Oh, you're pretty good." a cocky voice said.

Ninel turned and saw a man who had blue hair and purple eyes. He readied his bey and took the stance.

"Get ready!" he ordered.

Ninel narrowed her eyes but did as told.

"I'm so not in the mood right now!" she snarled.

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" they yelled simultaneously.

For a moment, Glaciate Alicorn's beast appeared. It was a white colored Alicorn with a blue-violet colored mane. The horn is also blue-violet. Alicorn wore a silvery blue transparent like armor the looked similar to ice.

"Get ready to lose!" the man yelled.

Ninel rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." she muttered.

Her eyes widened as she watched the other bey wobble. 'It's weak and damaged. He obviously doesn't care about his bey. And that will be his downfall.' she thought. Aloud she called out,

"Snow Ring Destruction!"

The man gasped as a flurry of snow formed into a ring and surrounded his bey. His eyes constricted into horror as his bey froze.

"NO! Move , Ray Felis!" he shouted.

"Won't work." Ninel said as she smirked.

Glaciate Alicorn slammed the frozen beyblade with sheer force, knocking away Ray Felis. The man growled.

"So what! Who cares if I lost!? At least that other blader will die soon!" he yelled before running off.

Ninel gasped.

"Da Xiang.." she breathed out before rushing off.

* * *

Chi-Yun cried out as he, again, flew backwards. His head slammed to the ground, hard. He let out a gasp as vision blurred.

"And you're supposed to be Team Wang Hu Zhong's second in command? Pathetic." the man sneered.

Chi-Yun groaned and looked to his side. He recognized a red plant known as Atoli, the one he was looking for. He weakly smiled and grabbed it. The man growled as he realized what Chi-Yun was grabbing, not noticing that the younger blader had already retrieved it.

He let his bey cause another explosion, causing Chi-Yun to cry out. Due to this last attack, the young boy tumbled off of the cliff.

"CHI-YUN!" a familiar voice cried out in horror.

'Chao Xin?' Where did he come from?' Chi-Yun thought.

Chao Xin growled dangerously at the man before running, hoping to reach Chi-Yun. The man laughed and turned away. As he turned, he met with wild golden eyes.

As Chao Xin slid down the cliff, he heard a scream along with a loud growl. But he didn't care. He had to find Chi-Yun. Chao Xin's breath hitched as his eyes fell on the crumbled form. He rushed to the boy and crouched down.

"Chi-Yun..." he whispered.

Chi-Yun's eyes cracked open half way.

"W-Where did you c-come from?" he asked.

"We were worried. They managed to clear out those other guys."

Chi-Yun smiled.

"I-I got it.." he strained out as he pulled the red plant from it's hiding place.

He let out a strangled breath before allowing his eyes to close.

"Chi-Yun!" Chao Xin yelled.

He lifted the boy in his arms. Chi-Yun's head snapped back as his arms dangled. Chao Xin made sure to tuck the remedy away before sprinting toward Beylin Temple.

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open. 'What happened?'

"Da Xiang?" a hopeful voice asked.

Da Xiang looked to his left to see his girlfriend, Mei-Mei, and Chao Xin starring at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ninel sighed and proceeded to tell him what Chi-Yun had told her. Realization dawned on his face.

"I remember that now.." he said with a frown.

It was then he realized something in his hands; Chi-Yun's hat.

"Where is Chi-Yun?" Da Xiang asked.

He quickly became worried when their faces dropped.

"Where is he?"

Fear was noted in his voice. They looked up, makng Da Xiang glance to his right. He choked on his breath. There, lying in the bed was Chi-Yun. His skin was a milky pale. His head was wrapped as was his arms and torso. Oxygen was gven to him through his nose. Da Xiang, ignoring the others, scrambled from his bed to Chi-Yun. His face was constricted with fear and worry.

"What happened to him?" Da Xiang whispered brokenly.

"He went to get the remedy to save you..When he got there, he was trapped against the leader of those intruders. He-He was thrown around a lot a-and fell from a cliff." Chao Xin whispered sadly.

Da Xiang's breath hitched. He grabbed Chi-Yun's hand. He didn't stop the tear that fell and slid on the younger boy's hand. He gasped as something came to mind.

_Flashback_

_Da Xiang felt cold yet a burning feeling settled in his chest and stomach. ' I do not understand. What is happening?'_

_He felt someone place something in his hands then a kiss on his forehead._

"_Chi-Yun is with you"_

_Flashback End._

"Chi-Yun.." Da Xiang whispered in complete sadness.

The others looked sadly at them. Ninel placed a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, a small weak groan was heard. Chi-Yun's eyes opened half way. They slowly travled and met shining green.

"D-Da Xia-ang?" he whispered.

Da Xiang gripped his hand gently. He gave a teary smile as the boy's eyes started to close once again.

"I'm with you Chi-Yun, I'm with you."

* * *

**R&R please. SO it's 6:10 in the morning and I have not been to sleep yet. I apologize if the last parts of this seem choppy or bad. Keep sending requests!**


	5. Preview

**Hello everyone. Before I do some of the requests I wanted to share this. SORRY! THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT!  
**

**What I am sharing is a preview to a new story I am working on. It's an AU, based in somewhat Ancient Times. It's a bit of a mixture. **

**This introduces my OC, Nichi. Please enjoy and I welcome any tips and such. There will be more of my OC but they are just supporting characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters except the OC.**

**Also, I'll be happy to take any OC offers. Just fill out the form:**

**Full Name:**

******Age:**

******Status: **

******Crest: (A type of animal. I'll explain that in time. Dove is already taken.)**

******Weapon of choice: (There is a maximum of three per person.)**

******Personality: **

******Physical Description: (In this I mean eye color, hair style/color, style/outfit. This needs to be descriptive)**

******A little background information:**

******Three sentences involving your character: (what I mean by this is, give me an example of him/her so I can have an idea on how to write your OC.)**

******I really didn't like how this sounded but I decided to put it up to see what you think.**

******Enjoy**

* * *

"Gingka! Come on, Gingka wake up!" a childish voice exclaimed.

Golden-brown eyes blinked opened at the sound of the visitor. It was a boy with a head of green hair. He had big brown eyes and peach skin. He wore a yellow shirt under dark blue overall shorts. Gingka groaned and turned away.

"Go away Kenta.." he mumbled.

Kenta pouted as he shook the older. He then smirked.

"Gingka" he sang. "Dad said if you don't get up, he'll send Madoka."

Gingka's eyes shot open as he leaped from the bed. He quickly changed to a simple long sleeved blue shirt and black trousers. He stopped abruptly when he heard laughing. He turned to see the boy rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gingka asked slowly.

Kenta soon stopped laughing.

"Dad never said anything. I tricked you." he said as he went in a fit of giggles.

Gingka growled playfully. Kenta 'eeped' before rushing out of the room, Gingka right behind him. Laughing echoed around the halls. Gingka smirked and ran faster. He lunged forward and tackled Kenta to the ground. Kenta let out a squeal.

"No! Gingka please!" Kenta yelled.

Gingka laughed as he tickled the smaller boy.

"You deserve this Kenta!" he laughed.

The sound of a throat clearing made the boys slowly glance up. A woman stood there with green hair that came past her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. She wore a light blue dress that came to her ankles. A silver necklace matched her braclets.

"O-Oh.. H-Hey mom." Gingka said nervously.

"Shouldn't you two be at the breakfast hall with your father?" she asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Kenta and Gingka gulped.

"We were on our way." Kenta told their mother.

Their mother chuckled then winked.

"I know. I was just messing with you." she said.

The boys let out a sigh of relief. Their mother rolled her eyes before making her way toward the breakfast hall. Gingka jumped off of Kenta.

"Well little brother, we might as well go before our heads end up on the wall." he said.

Kenta nodded as he was helped up. The two soon made their way toward the hall.

* * *

A mysterious figure hid in the shadows as it watched the carts rode by. The hood of their cloak hid the face. After a deep breath, they sped off toward one of the carts.

"Gotcha!" a voice yelled.

The figure cried out as harsh arms wrapped around their waist. Suddenly, their hood was pulled back, revealing a young girl. She had fluffy salmon-peach hair that spiked over the top and back of her head with bangs over her forehead. It was similar to a mohawk except with shaggy and jagged sides instead of shaved. Her eyes were a midnight blue and starred at her captor coldly. She had a worn out beige tunic dress that was torn at the bottom. A brown rope was tied around her waist.

"We need to tighten these don't we?" The man snarled.

He crouched down and tightened the chains on her ankles. The girl grimaced. Once the man finished, he stood up and glared at the young girl. He pulled back his hand and struck her with full force. The girl cried out as she flew to the ground. Her face twisted into anger as she tugged the chains. 'If only..' she thought.

The man seemed to catch on. He looked behind her and smirked evily.

"I would control your anger if I was you." he said.

The girl looked at him in confusion as he motioned behind her.

"Nichi!" a small voice cried.

The girl, Nichi, spun her head around. Her eyes widened in horror. A small boy with messy burnt peach hair and light peach skin starred at her. His midnight blue eyes were narrowed with tears. His shirt was lacerated. His shorts hugged his knees. Holes were noticeable on the beige trousers. A tall man held him by the collar.

"YUJI!" Nichi cried.

She gathered him in her arms as he was shoved toward her. Yuji started to cry loudly.

"Shh.." Nichi soothed.

The man snarled once more and slapped Yuji, making the boy wail.

"STOP! Don't hurt him!" Nichi yelled.

She desperately hugged the small boy close. Yuji hid himself with Nichi's cloak. Nichi grimaced as she was shoved in to a carriage. Her vision blurred when her head slammed against the floor. Yuji poked his head out.

"Sis? You okay?" he whispered.

Nichi nodded and smiled at the little boy. Yuji then rested his on her shoulder and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep. Nichi smiled softly and made sure he was completely covered with her cloak. 'I'll keep you safe. Even if it means my death.' she thought. A tear slipped from her eye. 'Time for punishment.'

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Should I go with a different approach? R&R please.**

**The next one-shot is a request! Keep sending them in peoples!**


End file.
